Agua
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: <html><head></head>Nami se pregunta cómo es que el futuro Rey de los Piratas puede resistir el no poder nadar. Pero ella sabe también que para Luffy no hay imposibles, ni límites, ni lógica, ni fruta del diablo que lo detenga.Oneshot, LuNa</html>


_**Agua**_

**By Yereri**

Había sido un día tranquilo para la tripulación de Luffy. Habían llegado por la mañana a una bella isla. Pronto comprobaron que no estaba habitada por ningún peligro para ellos así que se dispusieron a buscar agua y provisiones. La belleza exótica del lugar, junto con el clima agradable, hicieron del trabajo algo mucho más tranquilo y soportable de lo que solía ser. Para mediodía ya tenían bastantes provisiones y habían hervido varios barriles de agua. El resto del día, se propusieron a tomarlo como un día libre.

Mientras Robin leía un libro, Nami y Sanji jugaban un intenso partido de volibol en el agua contra Zoro y Ussop. Como era de esperarse, la rivalidad del cocinero y el espadachín los hizo acaparar todo el juego y así, mientras ellos hacían duelos con su fuerza y discutían, Nami y Ussop los miraban de lejos. Ni siquiera el fuerte oleaje los hacía desistir y terminaron hundiéndose mutuamente en el agua, lo cual causó una sonrisa discreta en Robin, quien a pesar de parecer concentrada en su libro no perdía detalle de lo que hacían sus amigos.

Por su parte, Luffy y Chopper se contentaron con distraerse recogiendo conchitas y caracoles, y haciendo castillos en la arena.

Más tarde, Sanji hizo una fogata y preparó la cena.

Decididamente ese había sido un día tranquilo y agradable para ellos. Al terminar de cenar, se quedaron un rato más platicando junto a la fogata. Luffy, Chopper y Ussop cantaban alegremente. Decidieron acampar allí y no tener que volver al barco.

Al cabo de un rato uno a uno se quedaron todos dormidos.

En la noche, Nami comenzó a sentir mucha sed. Decidió levantarse a tomar agua. Al buscar los barriles donde la guardaban, vio a lo lejos, en la orilla de la playa, a Luffy.

Se acercó.

Luffy estaba descalzo y tenía los pies metidos en el agua.

-Oye, es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo- Nami se acercó a él. Luffy la ignoró por completo y siguió avanzando. Se sentó en un lugar en donde, cuando las olas lo alcanzaban, apenas podían cubrirle la cintura.

-Por todos los cielos, Luffy- Nami insistió- hace frío, el agua debe estar helada. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Luffy no respondió. Se puso de pie, pero sólo se quedó ahí, sin avanzar ni retroceder, mirando hacia abajo. Mirando el agua.

-Tú puedes nadar, ¿No, Nami?

Nami no comprendía qué quería decir con eso, así que se limitó a contestar.

-Sí…yo sé nadar…nadamos esta tarde, ¿Recuerdas?

Luffy volteó hacia ella y sonrió.

-Yo quiero nadar.

Se quedó quieto un rato más, mirando el mar y la luna.

El pelo de Nami bailaba con el viento. ¿Había dicho que quería nadar?

Luffy no podía hacer eso, y lo sabía muy bien. Dentro del agua era un peso muerto sin movimiento. No podía flotar ni trasladarse.

Nami se había preguntado varias veces antes, ¿cómo un capitán pirata puede resistir no poder nadar? ¿Cómo podía alguien que viviría el resto de su vida en el agua, aguantar no poder tener ese contacto tan íntimo con el océano?

Luffy volvió a voltear como si estuviera escuchándola preguntar, aunque en realidad sólo lo hubiera hecho en su mente.

Sonrió y se quitó el sombrero y el chaleco, y los lanzó en la arena.

Miró de nuevo al agua y avanzó.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Luffy?

Luffy siguió avanzando. Las olas cubrieron sus rodillas, luego su cintura.

-¡Luffy, vuelve aquí!

Muy a su pesar, Nami se asustó. Luffy estaba en peligro, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Lo que pudiera hacer, sería inútil. Luffy era la persona más terca del mundo; además, le gustaba obtener lo que quería. Su tripulación estaba integrada de personas de las que básicamente se había apoderado, pero en el sentido más agradable que se pudiera decir. Y cuando algo despertaba su curiosidad o interés luchaba por obtenerlo.

No habría forma de quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Al menos no una que Nami supiera que funcionara.

-¡¿No me oyes, Luffy? ¡Vuelve!

Tampoco era quien para darle órdenes. Ella decidía cómo navegar, pero era él quien decidía el destino del barco.

-Luffy…- No creía que fuera más lejos. De pronto el agua ya le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Ahí se detuvo.

-¡Bien, fue suficiente! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!

Estaban bastante lejos del campamento como para que alguien despertara con sus gritos.

-Vuelve…

Luffy se metió en el agua con un clavado. Nami ni siquiera pensó que el sabría hacer eso. Lo vio desaparecer entre las olas.

Pero "imposible" era una palabra que ella no podía aplicarle a Luffy. Ella realmente pensaba que él podía hacerlo todo. ¿Por qué lo iba a limitar una simple fruta?

De pronto le pareció verlo entre el agua. Sus brazos, sus piernas…moviéndose, como si estuviera nadando, con el agua moviéndose a su alrededor, con los destellos de la luna llena, como miles de espejos, como diamantes.

Luffy nadaba. Nami creyó estar soñando. Se frotó los ojos, quizás seguía medio adormilada.

De pronto dejó de verlo. Había desaparecido de un momento al otro en el agua.

-¿Luffy?

Debió haberlo sabido. Luffy no podía nadar. Luffy – a pesar de lo que ella o cualquier persona que lo hubiera conocido pudiera pensar- era un humano y en consecuencia, vulnerable a los efectos de la fruta del diablo como cualquier otro.

-¡Luffy!

Se sacó los zapatos y sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde ella calculaba que Luffy se había metido. Como él era un poco más alto, ella sintió que había sido cubierta más rápido con el agua.

Lo buscó con desesperación. ¿Cómo esperaba que realmente nadara? ¡Simplemente él no podía hacer eso! ¡No iba a nadar, por más que cualquiera creyese que no había nada imposible para él, eso no bastaba para que lo lograra!

En medio de su preocupación tardó un poco en recordar que Luffy se hundía hasta lo más profundo en cuanto caía al agua. Por alguna razón ella aun esperaba encontrarlo cerca de la superficie. Las olas eran fuertes ¿Pudieron haberlo arrastrado a la orilla o jalarlo hacia adentro del mar?

A pesar de tener una idea bastante clara de cómo podía esto influir en el movimiento de un objeto, Nami estaba en tal estado de frenesí que no estaba tomando en cuenta lo que le decía su mente sino lo que le indicara su instinto.

Se hundió en el agua y abrió los ojos, volteando hacia todos lados tanto como le permitieran estar sin cerrarse. Tuvo que salir a tomar aire y a descansar un poco sus ojos, que comenzaban a arder.

Se hundió nuevamente. Ni siquiera notó que el agua de hecho sí estaba bastante fría. Y que cada vez se alejaba más del campamento.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, se hundió por tercera y cuarta vez.

A la quinta vez que se hundió, pudo ver en el fondo, a un par de metros de ella, la cabellera negra del capitán. Forzó un poco la vista y logró distinguirlo bien. Logró nadar hasta él y sacarlo a la superficie antes de tener que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y perderlo de vista.

Lo sujetaba con fuerza con un brazo, y con el otro braceaba rumbo a la orilla.

Llegó arrastrándose por el cansancio. Se estremeció al sentir el frío aire de la noche sobre su piel húmeda. Se acercó a Luffy. Trató de percibir si respiraba. Comenzó a presionar su pecho, una y otra vez, y él comenzó a escupir el agua que había tragado.

-Está bien…todo estará bien…- ella lo decía más para tranquilizarse. Siguió presionando, y finalmente hizo algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer.

Se acercó y le tapó la nariz. Abrió su boca. Tomó mucho aire, y entonces, comenzó a darle respiración asistida.

-Por favor, despierta- decía mientras volvía a presionar el pecho con sus manos. Luego se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y volvió a soplar el aire dentro de su boca, esperando que lo hiciera, que respirara, que diera una muestra de vida.

De pronto Luffy tosió, y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Empezó a respirar de forma agitada, y luego empezó a normalizarse un poco. Finalmente se quedó acostado, un poco más tranquilo, mientras Nami, arrodillada a su lado, trataba de calmarse también.

-Nami…- su voz aun se entrecortaba cuando trataba de hablar- ¿Podrías… volver a hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso…con….con tus labios…

Nami abrió los ojos con muchísima sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Luffy se había sentado, la había tomado de la nuca y atraído hacia él, besándola.

Casi en seguida ella le dio un empujón.

-¿Qué rayos haces, baka?

-Tú eras la que estaba haciéndolo…-primero contestó con algo de molestia, luego sonrió- Me gustó mucho, Nami, hazlo de nuevo…

-¡Lo hacía porque casi te ahogas, baka! ¡Y Sanji y Zoro estaban muy lejos para pedir ayuda!

Luffy de pronto pareció recordar lo que los había llevado a esa situación. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

-S…sí…

-Estás empapada…

-Tú también.

Luffy se puso de pie y tomó su chaleco y su sombrero.

-Ven.

Nami se puso de pie, y para su sorpresa un completamente repuesto Luffy la levantó en brazos. Se acercaron a la fogata. A pocos metros, los demás dormían plácidamente sin saber nada de lo que ahí ocurría.

Luffy dejó a Nami sentarse junto a la fogata. Tomó una sábana y le cubrió con ella los hombros.

-Esto es por salvarme, Nami- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias.

Dejó su sombrero y su chaleco a un lado. Se sentó junto a ella a tratar de secarse un poco con el calor. Nami sonrió discretamente por haber recibido una atención tan tierna de Luffy.

-De nada, Luffy.

Luffy soltó un estornudo, y Nami hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no reírse.

-Te dije que el agua estaba helada.

-Tú también entraste- repuso él. Nami abrió la sábana que la cubría. Luffy se acercó.

-Vamos, no seas bobo- insistió ella al ver que él dudaba- hace frío, acércate.

Luffy se sentó junto a ella y se cubrió también con la sábana. Guardaron completo silencio. Nami observaba el fuego mientras sentía que el sueño la vencía otra vez. El calor era tan agradable que era imposible que siguiera despierta por mucho tiempo más.

-Nami…- la vocecita de Luffy despertó un poco a Nami.

-¿Sí?

-¿Pude hacerlo? ¿Nadé?

Nami se esforzó en recordar un poco los braceos y los movimientos que había visto en el agua antes de perderlo de vista por completo. Sonrió.

-Sí, Luffy, yo creo que nadaste.

Luffy lucía bastante derrotado. En el fondo sabía que Nami mentía.

-No era algo que estuviera en tus manos- repuso cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo engañaba.

Pero ese era Luffy, su capitán, la persona que sin importar cómo, finalmente lograba todo lo que se proponía, aunque tuviera que romper las barreras de la física, la lógica, y cualquier otra de las que regían al mundo.

Pero hoy había sido derrotado por su propio poder. Y por el agua. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero era la primera vez que parecía importarle.

-Luffy- Nami comprendió que su dulce capitán necesitaba ganar en algo con la mala experiencia que acababa de tener…y una vez más, sin que se diera cuenta, iba a dejar que obtuviera lo que quería- ¿De verdad quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso…con mis labios.

El ligero flequillo cubría los ojos de Luffy. Nami se preguntó porqué no llamaban de una vez las cosas por su nombre. "Eso" se llamaba beso- pero entonces también tuvo que preguntarse si Luffy sabía siquiera que existía esa palabra-.

-¿Besarme?- preguntó para sorpresa de Nami- No si no quieres.

-Creí que ni siquiera sabías lo que era besar…

-No lo sabía, hasta ahora.

Nami tuvo que meditar de nuevo… ¿acaso Luffy leía su mente? Al parecer era algo probable.

Pero nunca la habría obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera- salvo quizás meterse en aventuras que ella al principio temía, pero luego recordaba y anhelaba con toda su alma.

-¿Porqué no iba a querer hacerlo?

Lo tomó de la cara y se acercó. Lo besó suavemente en los labios. No le robaba un beso. Solo tomaba lo que por derecho le correspondía. Luffy, con los ojos cerrados, la abrazó. La piel desnuda del chico se estremeció al sentir la ropa de Nami, que aún no se secaba por completo.

**Fin**


End file.
